everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Garretta Quirke
Garretta Quirke is the niece and successor of Giselle from the ballet of the same name. She is a Royal who would love to become a Wili so that she can join her aunt and spend her afterlife doing what she loves: dancing. Character Personality Garretta is a relatively outgoing, social girl with an overall unshakably positive attitude. No matter what she's feeling, she'll try her hardest to keep an unrelenting smile on her face and doesn't allow most things to get her down for very long. She's used to open criticism and has learned to adapt accordingly, as she finds what others think of her to be a rather important factor in her practical life. Because of this, Garretta's interests and ways of going about things change very often, and she has yet to figure out that there's no way she'll be able to please everyone due to her self-made purpose in life as a people-pleaser. Some less outgoing or more easily annoyed students may find Garretta's unholy optimism and persistent intention to get others "out of their shell" to be rather off-the-mark. She usually doesn't handle pressure or last-minute events very well, and while she often appears to do decently with them, they tend to freak her out. She has trouble saying "no" to anyone who asks for her assistance, leading to a full and busy lifestyle. Appearance Garretta stands at a height of 5'8" with a physique that is generally less prone to curvature. She is toned and muscular, though mostly in a ballerina-like way as opposed to a that of a bodybuilder. Her facial features are well-defined, adorned with a sharp nose and freckles on her cheeks. She has a light, peachy complexion. Straight, black hair falls somewhat past her shoulders in a neat cut and is just long enough to tie into a short ponytail or pigtails if needed. She has light brown eyes. Ballet: Giselle Information can be found here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giselle How Does Garretta Come Into It? Long before Giselle's death, Giselle's mother bore a second daughter who had no place in the tale. Therefore, she was made to bear the next Giselle. The sister, named Maryse, was wed a few years before the death of Giselle, within which time frame she bore three sons. However, this created a problem, as no son would be accepted by the Wilis as one of their own, making the destiny of Giselle impossible for each of these boys. She was later divorced and then married again, bearing another child with a seven-year-gap from the child's older brothers. This was Garretta. Garretta, like her brothers, was assigned male at birth, but that wasn't something she ever felt quite right about. Though her mother had a daughter some time after Garretta, Garretta came out to her parents as a female at the age of twelve. Her father was unhappy, and the mess ended in Maryse's second divorce, though Maryse was willingly accepting. Though Garretta isn't a cis female, Maryse has made certain to give her eldest daughter no doubts that the Wilis will readily accept her. Garretta grew up with a near-supernatural love of dance. It is not uncommon for her to speak of the times that she's dance with the Wilis for hours upon hours. She isn't able to distinguish which Wili is her aunt, but she claims that she can always feel her presence when she's out in the forest, dancing her heart out. Relationships Family Though Garretta and her younger sister are the only female children in a family of five children, make no mistake about just how many dancers have walked through the halls of the Quirke household. Oddly enough, with the exception of Maryse herself, all of the Quirkes seem to have aquired an affinity for dance. Garretta can't say she has the average relationship with her elder siblings due to the fact that they all moved out of the house when she was twelve and she hasn't seen them since, though she still loves them and enjoys the times that they can hang out. Garretta's younger sister seems to look up to her, at least as a dancing mentor if nothing else. Garretta's mother, Maryse, is an independent woman who's seena lot of heartbreak. While she may have been married for the portion of time that she had five kids in her household, she's used to independence. She's taken on a motherly and fatherly role for all of her kids, at least during some portion of their lives. Garretta also look up to her aunt, Giselle, even if she's only met her in Wili form and hasn't been able to distinguish just which WIli she is. Friends Joel Frère is one of Garretta's closest friends. She met him through one of her Dance Class-ic classmates, Adolie Soeur, who is Joel's cousin. As one of the only mostly-open transgender students in the school that Garretta is aware of, Garretta feels that Joel can understad her in a way that some other students just can't. Garretta is also close friends with the shy, observant first-year known as Cyrus Ghost. Like with all of her less outgoing friends, Garretta is making an effort to help Cyrus break out of his shell. Surprisingly, Cyrus actually seems to both want and need this kind of assistance. Romance Garretta has a crush on one of her Dance Class-ic classmates, Attinessa Duckling. However, she doesn't expect much to come of it. This is mostly due to her overthinking the whole True Love aspect required in her destiny, but it also seems to have something to do with the fact that Attinessa is a fourth-year while Garretta is only a second-year- which, of all things is able to discourage this happy-go-lucky dancer. Pet Garretta doesn't have one at the moment. Outfits Signature Garretta's outfit is very ballerina-inspired with a light yellow, short-sleeved top that is buttoned down the center tucked under an orange-pink corset laced up with white strings in the front. Her skirt is light yellow and puffs out with several layers consisting of orange tulle as well as yellow, opaque fabric. This skirt falls past her knees. She wears translucent black leggings with pink flowers patterned near the heels, ending at the white ballet shoes she dons on a regular basis. A floral wreath rests on her head. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Garretta's first name is the feminine form of a name meaning gentle. Her surname, Quirke, is derived from "cor", the Latin word for heart. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Giselle Category:Zashley's Characters